The new one
by Maaaaren
Summary: Bella has lived in Forks her whole life. She is the clumsiest person at Forks High. What happens when she dreams a dream about a boy with bronze hair who's just as clumsy as her? Is it just a dream? Bella x Edward. All human. Rated T. Read and review!
1. Meeting

**The new one –**

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer forever :'D

* * *

**Meeting**

_I was standing in the opening of the classroom watching something. I didn't know for sure what it was. People surrounded something lying on the floor, it seemed, but I couldn't be sure. I'm not very tall, so the only things I saw, was the back of my friends' heads. Alice, my best friend suddenly came up to my shoulder. I was surprised. I always expected Alice to be where things happened. She noticed everything, like from what sweater I wore this Monday three years ago till who's together with who. But I didn't get this._

__

"Alice, what's happening?" I asked her. She looked confused when she saw me, though I couldn't understand why. It was like she didn't expect it to be me, if you know what I mean. I frowned.

__

"Bella? Are you here?" She looked at me with questions in her eyes. People were surrounding us in order to see what was happening. I didn't really care, but you become a bit more popular if you know at least the biggest things that happens in a small school like Forks High. I mean, there are rarely more than 200 students in this school altogether, and everyone has known each other since they were kids. I, for example, know that Mike Newton got suspended for beating up Jacob Black in 5th grade, and when Jake got his revenge, he knocked out both of Mike's front teeth without getting trouble. His father, Billy Black, thought that the Newton-boy deserved it. I think it all was a bit weird, but the Black family are a bit strange. They live in a reservation not so long away from the town. I also know that Jessica Stanley started to smoke in 7th grade, but she still thinks that no one knows. She doesn't want anybody to know in case any guys think that smoking is unhealthy. She's also been in the pants of almost every guy in this town, with a few exceptions. Not Emmett, who was together with Rosalie, Alice's sister.

__

"Is there any place I should be?" I asked Alice. I became really worried, was there anything I had missed, had something happened? Had something happened with Charlie, my dad?

__

"No, I just wondered. Usually it is you who trip and lose your books. Now it seems like a new guy had the honour of doing it. I don't know actually. I just saw his hair. You were lucky that it wasn't you, you know. He looked like he thought it was more embarrassing than you," she grinned. I felt sorry for the poor boy, it wasn't easy to be the one who couldn't walk across a stable floor without getting hurt in some way.

__

"A new guy?" I asked her. It's even worse when you are the new one. Everyone looks down at you, literally, when you are lying on the floor red as a tomato.

__

"Yeah, he blushed even more than you do," she winked. I glared at her.

_"I don't fall down a lot," I joked. I don't fall down a lot; I fall down MORE than a lot. I swear Alice can read my mind sometimes, because she just responded_

_"Yes, you do,", and I couldn't argue with her. She laughed at the look in my eyes. I had to laugh too. Meanwhile we had been talking, the crowd had begun to disappear a bit, and soon enough it was only me and Alice left. Or so we thought._

_"Hey, would you girls like to tell me where I'm going to go? I don't have a clue." The voice came from behind. Alice and I turned around to see a totally beautiful boy standing in front of us. His hair was a wonderful shade of bronze, and his eyes were a light green. I immediately liked his eyes. He seemed nice, there was something about the look on his face. He looked kind. Alice bent to whisper in my ear._

_"If I didn't have Jasper, I would be ALL over that guy. He is SOO hot!" Okay, Alice is my best friend, but when it comes to boys, she gets easily distracted. Every time we are shopping she's pointing out all the cutest boys to me. And the ones I would match. This was so Alice. And she didn't even know his name yet._

_"Yes, of course," I told the beautiful boy. While trying to ignore Alice, I explained to the boy where his classes were. He was grateful to me, and asked for my name. When he heard my name, he smiled a sad smile._

_"My biological mom was named Bella too," he said, and then he was quiet._

_"What's your name then?" I asked him. Curious. Alice knocked me in the arm. Seriously, now she began getting on my nerves. What did she want to tell me now? I looked at her, a bit irritated, the question clear in my eyes. Her blue eyes looked eagerly at me. She mouthed the words "you and him" and winked. I sighed. Trust Alice to think that about every boy. The boy was about to answer when suddenly something started to ring out loud. I thought it was the fire alarm, but then it got louder and louder, and the dream started to slip away...-_

That was one of the more confusing dreams I've had in my life. But that boy, I wish he could exist. But usually, as long as I'm not the clumsy one and trip, it's usually just a dream, no matter what. But I wish, I wish. I didn't even get to know his name. Sigh.

As I got up from bed and ate breakfast, I thought about nothing and everything. It's kind of silly what kind of thoughts you think when you are alone. Charlie was at work. I was here, and I was driving to school in about 15 minutes. I wondered if anything special would happen today, like if Mike Newton decided to burn down the school or if Alice really would have been like that if my dream had been real. It was so like Alice to behave like that, but she wasn't that intense, not every time, at least. When I drove to school, my thoughts still wandered around. This would be a long day.

My day at school usually starts with me tripping over someone's chair or something else, but today I made it through my first hour at school without hurting myself. But then, on my way to Biology, the most boring subject in the world, I tripped over my own feet, and of course everyone was watching. Just wonderful. I blushed a deep red, and hid my scarlet face behind my thick, dark brown hair. I didn't get up from the floor before everyone was gone. I become red as a tomato when I trip or do something stupid in the first place. Which I do almost daily, but it is exactly as much embarrassing every time. Maybe a bit worse than usual today, because everyone saw me. I got upon my feet and hurried towards the door to the Biology room. It's not smart to hurry anywhere. Of course I tripped again, and flew into the classroom. Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher, just looked up and spotted me. He was not surprised at all to see my face, it wasn't the first time I came flying into the room.

"Have a seat, Miss Swan," he told me, and sent me to my usual desk in the back of the room. I'm the only one who's sitting alone, because the girl who sat beside me, my other good friend Rosalie, moved away to Alaska a few weeks ago. Now I was sitting alone, with Alice on the desk in front of me. She turned around and tossed a folded paper to me as I sat down on my chair.

A new student's starting today, a guy. He comes into this class soon :p Mr. Banner told us before you came in. I hope you get yourself a boyfriend Bella ;)I looked at her. She grinned, a wide grin, just as the door behind her opened and someone walked, no, tripped, and fell to the floor right inside of the door. I couldn't do anything but stare. I had seen that boy before, with the beautiful bronze hair. What the hell?

_

* * *

_

_Haha, this one was fun to write :- D Hope you guys enjoy :) Please review ; ) :D_

_Next chaper up soon, I hope ^^ _

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_Xxx Maren_


	2. Clumsy

_  
Thank you for reviewing _xoxedwardxbellaxox, AndreaHilden and Emma-MasenCullen :'D

_  
I hope you all will like this chapter. Review ? ^^_

_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :D_

* * *

**  
Chapter 2 –**

**  
Clumsy**

* * *

I couldn't believe my own eyes. This just wasn't happening. How could this boy, who was a totally stranger, look exactly like the boy I dreamt about this night? What was the chance for that? He was even more beautiful, if that was possible, in real life than in my dream. I noticed that he blushed even more than me when he fell into the classroom. It was not difficult to see that he was embarrassed, to say it that way. I noticed that the second he entered the class, the girls started to whisper. Poor boy, he would be the one almost every girl in this class would want.

"Oh my GOD, he's so FREAKING hot!" Jessica whispered loudly till Lauren, who sat beside her. "I want to sit beside him, stroke his hair and...," She was totally in her dreams, as long as I could see.

"Okay, but you have to share him with me," Lauren told her intensely and flashed quick glimpses toward the boy. By now he was just standing in the hallway and staring. Every girl in the room was staring, me too, though I hate to admit it. But the others were staring at him like they wanted to eat him up, and I was just staring because I wondered why I had seen him in my dreams. Wait, I wasn't the only one NOT staring. Alice had first looked at him, and now she turned towards me with an evil smirk on her face. I got a new note from her soon enough.

_  
You are so going to be together with him, even if it's the last thing I do in my life before I die! :'D_

I sighed. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and started to write an answer.

_  
Really, what's going on in your head now? xD Because I don't even know his name. I doubt that you do, but now you're convinced that he's the right for me? :p And this is not the first time ya know, you've told me all this before xD And here I am. Do I have a boyfriend? NO :D I'm free and single, and I don't believe that I need a boyfriend. And even if he had been interested in me, almost every other girl in this class wants to get in his pants. What are you going to do about that?_

I threw the note to her, and watched a smug smile appear around the corners of her mouth as she read what I wrote. She immediately tore off a whole page from her book and started writing fast. Not many seconds after, she threw a note to me again. Or rather a whole page.

"Miss Swan and Miss Brandon, do you mind to pay attention? I'm sure your notes can wait a few minutes, at least," Mr. Banner had caught us. I turned a bright red, again, and turned my face away. It didn't look like Alice cared at all. She giggled when she saw my red face.

"As I said before we got interrupted," Mr. Banner said out loud as he shot us a look, "Edward Masen Cullen is new here. You all have to make sure that he feels welcome,"

"I'm sure that won't be ANY problem," Jessica purred to Lauren, and the girls burst into giggles. I rolled my eyes, they were really so childish that it was impossible.

Mr. Banner spoke to the two of them. "Behave like grown up students, please," It looked like he rolled his eyes slightly. It's not a big surprise that someone gets tired of them sometimes. I would have suspended them a long time ago if I was their teacher.

"Go sit beside Isabella," he told Edward, and then he pointed to me. Oh no. It was not like I didn't want to sit beside him, but I could imagine all too well what Alice would say to this. I collected my books together into one pile and left his desk free.

Edward looked up and into my eyes. His eyes were glowing with happiness. I suddenly got a feeling deep inside me, that Alice was right about this. Wait, Alice. That made me remember her last note. I picked it up and read.

_  
His name is Edward, Mr. Banner told us before you came in. And did you see his blush? It looked exactly like yours. X) I am soooo totally convinced that he is the right one for you, yes :D Have you seen him? He has to be the perfect guy for you, I'll bet he's way too clumsy for the other girls. I think Jessica will get over her "feelings" for him :p And you, too, know that she just wants to get into bed with him, she doesn't _want _him in any other way than that. If she seduce him into getting to bed with her, I'm going to rip her head off xp I don't think you NEED a boyfriend, I think you WANT a boyfriend, inside yourself ^^. And don't come here and tell me that I have said all this before, because I haven't :'D Edward is the one for you, I can feel it. And my feelings are never wrong. You'd be crazy if you bet against me now you know. I never fail in knowing stuff like this._

I sighed. Edward tripped over Alice's schoolbag and fell down on the chair. Jessica and Lauren laughed their heads off. I didn't even smile, I didn't find it funny in any way. I did something similar with that any day, and everyone laughed at me too. I tore off a small piece of paper and wrote a few words as an answer.

_  
Maybe I'm mad, but I'll still bet against you ^^_

"Hello," Edward said to me, just as I had thrown the note to Alice. I tried to be calm and cool, but failed miserably.

"Hi," was the only lame thing I managed to respond with.

"Are they always as childish as that?" He asked, pointing towards Jessica and Lauren. I nodded.

"Always, but don't care about them," I told him. "I almost don't notice them anymore. They're kind of the evil girls here," I joked a little.

He laughed. "I can't really see what's so funny with me tripping everywhere and over ALL the things in my way,"

"Me neither. I'm even clumsier than you," I said, smiling. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alice watching us intensely. She was going to attack me after class.

We talked easily, and our conversation was never awkward. He told me that he lived with his parents, in a house outside in the woods. He was adopted, but he had lived with his foster parents as long as he could remember. His parents were named Carlisle and Esme, and he told me that they were the best parents in the world. He loved the sun, he had moved from Florida, but I didn't think he looked very tan. He was pale, but it looked healthy on him. Imagine the boy in your class who's never out in the sunlight, but still looks as hot as it is possible to look. Edward fits perfectly into that category.

He asked me about my life, and I told him that I had lived in boring Forks my whole life. I couldn't really imagine myself any other place. I liked the rain, and I liked the opportunity to be out in the woods and go for walks. When I told him that I lived with my father, he asked about my mom.

"They don't live together anymore. I meet her in the summer, she visits. But she lives far away, she moved to Europe, and she still lives there with her new husband, Phil. But I'm happy as long as she's happy, and Phil loves her and she loves him. I won't interrupt her life, I want her to have a happy and great life,"

"Oh, I see," Edward said. I thought it was impossibly easy to talk to him. When our hour together ended, he left the classroom first of everyone, and tripped out of the door. I only sat and smiled after him, and didn't notice that Alice was watching me.

"You're falling for him," She grinned. Oh no, not again. She noticed everything. But she wasn't right, not at all. I wasn't falling for him. He was way too nice and beautiful for me. But it was too bad anyway. I tried to protest but she held up her hand to stop me. "Trust me," she said.

* * *

_  
Review? ^^ I hope next chapter will be up soon, if I get time to write it :p I have written a part of it already :- D_

__

-Maren


	3. Football

_Thank you so much for reviewing Emma-MasenCullen and xoxbellaxedwardxox :- D_

_Here's a new chapter :D Read and review :D_

_I would like to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, added this story to their favorites, etc. _

_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :D_

* * *

**Chapter 3 –**

**  
Football**

* * *

I didn't believe Alice at all. Edward, yes, he was clumsy, but he was way too good looking for me, and I didn't like him _that _way. But when it comes to this, Alice won't take no for an answer, and she told me that she was going to make him sit with our table at lunch. I just rolled my eyes, and ignored her. I doubted that we would even get to see him, seeing as all the other girls wanted him as kids want candy. This really couldn't get any more ridiculous. Girls are stupid, they think that they can get any guy they want, but they don't consider the guy's feelings at all. They just think that he automatically likes her anyway.

When Alice and I walked towards the cafeteria later, she annoyed me very much by asking and asking about the wonderful Edward Cullen.

"Oh my God, Alice! Can't you just stop asking about him for å few moments?" I did a mistake, to look at her instead of the ground, and tripped over my own feet. As I laid there, someone came walking from behind me. Knowing it was probably Jessica, Lauren or some of the other girls, I just hid in my hair like I did earlier. But then the footsteps stopped when they were in front of me. I noticed that Alice was _quiet, _and that was a first.

"Are you okay, Bella?" a beautiful voice said. Oh no. Not that voice. So that was the reason Alice was quiet. It was Edward.

"Yeah," I sighed. I got onto my feet and Edward offered me his hand as a help to stand up. I took it. I could see Alice's eyes. She would never let go of this. This was going to be a long day.

"Do you want to sit with Bella and me at lunch?" Alice asked Edward. I glared at her, but she ignored me and looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"No, I'm sorry, but I already promised Jessica and Lauren that I would sit with them," he apologized. His eyes were sad.

"Oh, I see," Alice said. She and I went to the cafeteria, and sat down at our usual table, where Jasper was waiting for Alice. Jasper's best friend was there too, with Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend. He was very sad that she moved away, but he visited her often. A cute couple. He adored her, and it was so nice to watch.

I was the only one single at our table. Usually, that didn't matter to me, but today it did. I was busy watching Edward sitting and talking with Jessica. She had her hands all over him. I hadn't realized that Alice was talking to me, but when she suddenly stomped on my foot. I glared at her.

"What was that for?" I said angrily, not angry at her, I was angry at Jessica, though I didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was a slut. And maybe it had something to do that _Edward _was the one she was trying to seduce.

Alice laughed at my face. "You're not jealous, are you?" Her voice was joking, but her eyes were serious.

"No, of course not," I told her. She didn't look convinced.

"I would totally understand if you were, but if you're not, then okay," she said before turning to Jasper again.

I sat there thinking about what Alice had said. She was wrong, I wasn't jealous, but I definitely wasn't happy with Edward sitting there beside the two bitches. Just as I sat there, staring, Jessica turned around and met my gaze. She smiled smugly when she saw me watching, and bent down to whisper something in Edward's ear.

I turned around, determined not to look their way the rest of the lunch. I decided to ignore Edward for my own best. I couldn't get more involved with him. Then I would just end up with a broken heart. I have never been the kind of girl who is involved with boys, and I have no intention to be neither.

I tried very hard to keep my attention to what Alice and the others were chatting about, but it was very hard to _not _look at Jessica. I didn't have the slightest idea _why, _but I tried to focus. I don't want to have enemies, and found out that I would back off and leave him alone. If he wanted Jessica, then go ahead. I couldn't understand even in my dreams how anyone could want _her, _but whatever. It wasn't my job to control who Edward talked to.

When lunch ended, I rushed to my Gym class. When we started, I noticed Edward standing and talking to some boys. Oh no. Not this class too, as if not Biology was enough. But neither Jessica, Lauren nor Alice had this class with me. I usually played on team with Angela Weber, a nice but quiet girl. She was very nice towards me, and she was a kind girl.

Coach Clapp told us that we were having football today. This was going to be very interesting, because I have to talent what so ever to play any kind of game. I was going to break my own legs twice today. I looked desperately at Angela. She understood my feelings for Gym. I totally hated it. I couldn't believe the ones who loved this subject. They have to be totally crazy or something.

When Coach Clapp divided us into teams, I discovered that I was on the same team as Angela, and, just my luck, we were playing against Edward and his team. "Oh no," I groaned, but not loud so he could hear.

Of course I couldn't concentrate now. I didn't want to be here at all. I had promised myself to keep my distance. "Angela, can you play for me? I feel a bit sick," I told her.

"Sure, no problem," she said before turning around to the rest of the team. When she told Coach Clapp that I felt a bit sick, Edward turned to stare at me. I was so not going to sit here and watch him stare at me.

"Forget it, I'll play," I said shortly to her before getting to my feet again. Edward looked more than confused, and Angela too, for that sake. I could understand them, in a way. But I wasn't willing to sit here and wait for Edward to stare at me the whole hour, I'd rather break both of my legs.

"Take that, Edward," I thought smugly. I would leave him alone. I didn't want Jessica as an enemy. Earlier, a few years ago, there was a girl who became enemies with her, and Jessica followed her and in the end the girl quit school because she couldn't stand any more. I didn't care if Jessica did that with me, but I wasn't asking for it. Therefore, I stayed away.

I should have understood that the staying away-thing wasn't going to work. Nothing works when you are Isabella Swan. Not in sports at least. Of course I had to run after the ball like everyone else, but where they were graceful, I looked like a deer on the ice.

And of course I didn't count the fact that Edward was just as ungraceful as me. I had to run to try and get the ball, when I suddenly crashed into Edward. I tripped over his foot, and fell face first to the ground. I think it was about the most embarrassing thing I'd ever been involved in.

I was lying on the ground, and everyone was around me. They stood there whispering about me, and what a totally fool I was. I should never have said that I could play. This was so much worse than an hour with Edward's staring.

I realized that I bled from my nose, and quickly got to my feet and to the changing rooms. Edward called something after me, but I didn't care about what it was about. I didn't have plans about listening to him today anyway. Lucky for me I'm not one who faints at the sight of blood.

When I was done changing, the others were gone. I guessed they were still in the Gym. I wasn't going back there for a million. I so wasn't going to talk more to Edward.

Outside the building, there was one person standing, waiting for me. Edward. Please, could this day get any worse?

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading :D Remember to review ;) :D_

_Next chapter up soon, I hope ^^_

_- Maren_


	4. Explanation

_Hey there :D_

_Thank you so much for reviewing xoxedwardxbellaxox and Emma-MasenCullen :'D_

_I'm sorry that it took so long :/ I have had a lot of bad days this week, please don't be angry with me .. :p _

_Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :)**_

_I hope you all will like chapter 4, enjoy :D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 –**

**Explanation**

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked me. He looked kind of sad.

"Yeah," I said, determined not to talk any more than necessary to him. I didn't look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" his voice asked, and I stopped dead. I realized that I owed him an explanation. It wasn't fair not to tell him anything. It wasn't his fault that he looked like a god, and that every girl wanted him. I didn't want him, not at all, but I didn't want to get into a fight with Jessica. I wanted peace, and I wanted to be left alone. Couldn't I get just that?

I looked at him, watched the way his lips twitched when he talked, the way his hair got curls in the rain. The way he held his body and the way he looked at me. The colour of his eyes and the way they fitted with his pale skin.

"Why are you avoiding me?" his voice sounded disappointed. I hadn't even explained anything to him. That wasn't fair to him. He just saw that I avoided him, not _why_ I did it.

I sighed. "Because Jessica obviously wants you, and she's totally evil when it comes to that point. I don't want her to cut my head off, so I'm backing off. Just go and be together with her, I'm sure she would love to be with you, even if she doesn't know you at all. And she's the prettiest girl in this school, even if she's an evil bitch."

I decided to shut up, because an emotion was building in his face. Suddenly, he rocked with laughter. "What do you think of me? That I'm the popular guy who dates all the bitches?"

He looked at me like I was totally crazy. "Umm, ... yes?" What else could I say? He looked like that guy, except for the clumsiness. And the fact that he was a great and nice person.

"You're a bit crazy, you know that?" he told me, still laughing.

"Yeah, I already know about that," I said, blushing. I couldn't believe that I had thought that about him. He really _was _different.

"I can promise you that I have feelings too, and I'm not totally crazy. I wouldn't want her even if I had known her for a million years, I promise you. And I'm not the guy who's sleeping with a girl after he has known her for one single day." He went on.

I felt totally stupid. I didn't consider Edward's feelings at all. That wasn't nice of me. "I'm sorry," I said, my eyes on the ground again.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too, for hurting you in Gym earlier. I didn't mean it at all. It is just the fact that I'm way too clumsy for my own good," He blushed.

"My words," I told him. "I'm exactly as clumsy as you, and it was my fault too. But I'm okay, I'm just a easy bleeder. My nose is okay now. I tripped over your feet, it was my own fault,"

"No, it was not, it was stupid me standing in your way," he told me. When he looked at me that way, his eyes trying to convince me, it's not hard to tell that I got influenced by him. My knees went weak. _Pull it together Bella, you don't like him, _I told myself.

"Forget all about it, it's not your problem," I told him. "You didn't know that I was _that _clumsy,"

He laughed. "No, but any way. I knew that _I _was. I should have ditched that class,"

"I should have done so too, I mumbled.

"And sorry that I didn't sit with you and that other girl-"

"Alice," I said automatically,

"Sorry, I mean you and Alice, today at lunch. But I didn't actually get a chance to say no to Jessica, she made me sit with her," He looked angry. "But she won't get a chance to do it again. She had her hands all over me earlier today, you can't imagine how disgusting that was. And she stinks of smoke." His features twisted.

I laughed with relief, though I didn't know exactly why.

"Haha, yeah, she does smoke, but she still thinks that nobody knows," I told him. I had to laugh when I saw his face.

"She goes around smelling like _that, _and she thinks that nobody notices?!" He looked totally shocked.

"She has smoked since 7th grade," I said, "but she doesn't show off with it, I don't actually know why she's smoking in the first place,"

"But isn't smoking kind of "cool" or something?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"That's what I thought, too," I told him, "but honestly, I'm not sure. Jessica's hiding it anyway."

He seemed deep in thought. Suddenly he focused on me. "Could I have a ride with you today? My mom couldn't pick me up after school, and I haven't gotten my car here yet."

"No problem," I told him, being honest again.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude, I don't actually know you and all of that, but it would be very nice if-"

"It's no problem," I told him again, cutting him off. "Isn't class off by now?"

"Yeah, it is," he said after having a look at his watch.

"Which means we're heading home," I said, smiling. He grinned.

"Yeah, I survived the first day on a new school," Edward said with relief.

"Hey, we're not that bad," I said, glaring at him. "We can be nice if we want to," I said with an innocent look on my face.

"Sure, sure," he said, with a smile in his voice. "I don't trust you on that one," he told me, winking.

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "I know you do," I joked.

When he was opening the door to the passenger seat to my car, he hit his head in the door of the car, and then he tripped and fell into the passenger seat. I laughed so hard that I almost couldn't get into the car myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a bit worried that he had hurt his head very hard. But he just shrugged.

"Whatever, I do that at least once a day," he chuckled.

"Do you mind listening to the radio?" I asked.

"No, not at all, go ahead," Edward said.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked, searching for nice songs on the car radio. Alice actually gave me a new radio a few months ago, as a gift, so it was the only new thing in my old truck.

"I like just about everything," he told me. "So listen to whatever you like,"

_**Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine**_

_**Unmistakeably, I can still feel your heart  
**_

_**Beat fast when you dance with me**_

"If my heart was a house" with Owl City was the random song we suddenly listened to. I totally loved that song. Except from the fact that it might not be exactly the right song to play now. Not when Edward was sitting with me in the car. I was on my way changing to another song, after having a short look at him, when he interrupted.

"Hey, that song's nice," he said.

I couldn't quite get that. I mean, it's kind of a girl song? Or something? I didn't know about one single boy who listened to that kind of songs, until now.

"I know," I said lamely.

"Then why were you about to change radio station?" he asked me. I didn't turn my head away from the road.

"Because I didn't think you would like it," Okay, that was a lie. I was just embarrassed to sit in the car with him listening to that song. It's kind of a love song.

"Where do you live?" I asked as a distraction. He explained the directions to his house and it turned out that he lived in a house deep into the forest.

"Well, bye Bella. Thanks for giving me a ride," he said as he opened the door of the car.

"Bye, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow," I told him, smiling.

"Yeah, see you," he responded, before closing the door and running towards his house. I was smiling the whole way home.

* * *

_Check out the song, it's wonderful ;)_

_Remember to review, it makes my day, you know :D_

_Next chapter up soon, I hope :)_

_Anything you want to know about in the story about things that might confuse you?:) Just ask :D_

_Anyone who knows how you get space between the sentences in a story ? :p I haven't found out yet, that's why everything is a bit pressed together xD_

_-Maren_

And your sighs harmonize with mine


	5. Alice's plans

_Thank you so much for reviewing Emma-MasenCullen, xoxedwardxbellaxox and TeamCullenisms :- DD I'm so happy that you guys like my story :D_

_I'm sorry for not updating in so long, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short :S_

_I believe there are 2 chapters left, but I'm not quite sure :p We'll se. I'll try to update soon. I'm having my winter vacation now, so it should be easy :p_

_Enjoy chapter 5 :D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 –**

**I've got a feeling**

* * *

The second I went through the door of my house, I noticed Alice sitting on the couch.

_Wait, what was she doing here?_

"Alice, what the ...?" I asked, shocked.

She looked at me, smiling. "Why did you drive Edward Cullen home today? And don't think that nobody noticed, because I did! What happened?!"

Fuck, I didn't think _she _of all persons would notice that, I didn't see her out there, but of course it was her. Oh no. I could already imagine all the thing the crazy brain of hers had concluded things to.

"Okay, it's _my _turn to ask questions here, and _I'm _wondering about why you are in my house. Is it usual to just walk into someone's house when they're not home?!" I was saving myself by asking her that, she wouldn't have shut up otherwise.

She only thought for a minute before answering. "I usually don't go into people's houses, but today was something special. Think of me. How do you think I felt when I saw you and that hot Edward Cullen in the same car?? I was totally convinced that you were some kind of together, and that you didn't tell me anything. I felt like a horrible friend!" She gushed out. I  
swear she didn't catch her breath once through that speech.

I noticed that her hair was not as perfect as usual, and her face was stressed. She really believed that I liked Edward Cullen. Oh my god, was it possible. I sighed. "Alice, really, believe me. If I had liked Edward Cullen in any way, you'd be the first one to know,"

"Really? Then what happened today?" She asked, confused.

"He asked me to drive him home," I told her, "And nothing happened," What did she really think happened? That I fell deeply in love with him in that short time?" Okay, she's my best  
friend, but sometimes she's totally crazy.

Suddenly I couldn't hold my laugher back. The look at her face told me that she really thought I was together with him.

And then I felt bad for her, I probably would have thought about the same things if I had been in her place.

"Sorry I didn't call you, I should have known you were watching his every step," I said.

"No, I was not. I just had a feeling that you were with him," she responded, clearly smug.

She and those feelings. It was the same feeling that always made her see all the new things and all the stuff that happened in this small, boring town. Okay, it might be boring here, but I still liked it here. I couldn't see myself any other place, I would apparently be one of the few that still lived here after 50 years.

"You and your _feelings_," I said to her, grinning. "They were wrong this time, it seems like you're losing your edge,"

"No, I'm not. I think my feelings are perfectly fine, it's you that's losing _your _edge," she said to me. "But anyway, I suddenly got a perfect plan,"

Her eyes were enthusiastic. Oh, no. That was never a good sign when she looked at me that way. "Ehh, what?"

"We're throwing a party!" She gushed, with a big smile at her face.

"And?" I asked. What did she mean?

"And invite Edward Cullen," she said proudly. She looked like she had just the round.

"No way," I said, and turned around to walk upstairs to my room.

"It's a perfect plan," she said, "You have to agree to that,"

"I think it's a pretty bad idea," I told her and walked away from her.

"Just be like that, I'll do it anyway, either you want it or not," She called after me. "My _feeling _tells me that it's the right thing to do,"

"I don't care about your feelings," I called back. "But you should think more about _mine_,"

I closed the door to my room, but I heard Alice coming upstairs after me. "Bella, can't you just trust me? I just want to make you happy,"

"Then let it be, Alice. I don't want a big party. I want to be left alone. _And I don't want to be together with Edward Cullen!_"

She opened the door to my room and found me sitting in my chair. "Can't you just pleeease trust me this once?" she asked, with puppy eyes.

Too bad that I can't deny her anything when she looks at me like that. "Okay, I'm in. But only this once," I told her.

"Yes! We're throwing a party," Alice yelled.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the short chapter. I hope the next one will be longer ^^ Remember to review :D_

_-Maren_


End file.
